


Baridian´s slave

by Wengermina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wengermina/pseuds/Wengermina





	Baridian´s slave

Baridian is the most famous city in the kingdom of Wertel, a prosperous country near the coast; without doubt people who live there are quite comfortable thanks to their king Atobe Keigo. Atobe Keigo was the firstborn son of a great lineage that had reigned there for centuries, he was a special king. Sometimes arrogant and very narcissistic but he only wanted the best for his people. Or that’s what everyone thought except a certain person, Yukimura Seiichi, his personal slave.

Atobe bought him two years ago, when he was on a diplomatic visit to the neighboring country, he had gone out at night for a walk when he found the young man being beaten by his former owners. In other circumstances he would not have been interested in him, but in that moment, when he saw him, his eyes were totally calm; you could even see a small smile on his lips. It was strange, for that, Atobe got into the middle of that fight and agreed to pay a large sum of money for the boy.

In this way, Atobe brought the young man to the castle, (although shortly after he discovered that they were of the same age), and he became his personal slave. But their relationship was not just that, there was something more personal between them. Atobe didn’t know how it had ended like this, but with the passage of time it all happened on a night when Atobe could not sleep.

He was walking in the rose garden when he saw the young blue-haired who was smelling the roses, something that was not strange, he still remembered the first day of Yukimura there, he had gone directly to the garden claiming that he had never seen such beautiful flowers. And since then, one of his tasks had been the care of those flowers, he certainly loved being in that place.

-Is your Majesty still awake? - said Yukimura when he noticed his presence.  
-I think I remembered that I told you that you did not have to call me that way when we were alone.-   
-My bad…Atobe, it’s just the habit. Today is a good night, don’t you think? I am having this thought of wanting to do something, but maybe it´s not a good idea.   
-What is it? Just say it, I do not want you to waste my time.  
-Yeah, you are right. I was thinking about my former owner, I never thought he would accept that amount of money that easy, for him I was special or so he said.- At that moment Yukimura turned to him with that enigmatic smile but hiding something else, only something that Atobe already knew, but the issue had never arisen until now.  
-He is no longer here, just forget him.- Atobe could be hard on Yukimura but after all this time he had tried to make the other had a better life as his slave, and he just kept remembering and that made him angry.  
-I am sorry, I didn’t pretend that he was the center of this conversation, what I wanted to do is something much more important.-

Atobe waited for him to continue, but he didn’t it, he began to get impatient, Yukimura knew very well how little he liked that and the other seemed to enjoy it. He was about to reply when Yukimura approached him and kissed him on the lips. It was not just an innocent kiss, it had more energy, Yukimura’s tongue struggled to enter his mouth,Atobe tried to fight for control but his own body also moved and opened his mouth allowing him to enter. Their tongues were intertwined in that wet struggle, each forcing to enter more until reaching the deepest. Finally, Yukimura was the first to cut the kiss so that both could catch air. Atobe lifted an eyebrow in disbelief and he watched as Yukimura licked his lips in an attempt to provoke him.  
-I think we should continue this in a more private place, Your Majesty.-  
-Yes. I think so.-

 

They quickly arrived at Atobe’s chambers, Atobe hoped to have his chance this time to attack but again Yukimura overtook him, pushed him into the bed as he began to kiss him with lust. He was surprised at that image of Yukimura, on the outside he seemed fragile and quite calm, but all this had been a farce and above him had his true personality. Atobe let out a groan as Yukimura removed his shirt and began to lick her nipples.  
All that made his bottom part wake up and let his erection glimpse.  
-You certainly have a king’s body, Atobe. What should I do? After all, I’m here to serve you.-  
-Do it. It´s an order.-

Yukimura smiled again as he lowered Atobe´s trousers leaving his dick exposed. Yukimura moved down and began to suck him, using his tongue to lick his testicles.   
Atobe closed his eyes at that pleasure as he brought his hands to Yukimura´s back and lightly nailed his nails. He tried to bite his tongue so that the groans would not escape, but it was impossible, he had to admit that he was doing a great job.  
-Yu..kimura. I am about to come.-  
-Not yet. I still have to do the most important thing.-  
Yukimura looked directly into his eyes. Brown against blue. That look which they did not need words; that night was going to be the only one that would have to be together, next morning everything would return to the normal thing. With a nod, Yukimura penetrated him quickly, he didn’t mind not being delicate, he wanted to leave something in Atobe.   
He started to move, while Atobe followed the rhythm with his hips, only looked at each other in an attempt to remember every detail of the other. Not long afterwards Atobe came, Yukimura came out and he lay down beside him.

-It…was fun. You did a great job.-  
-I am glad to hear that Atobe, but now I have to go.-  
-No, stay until morning, it’s late and I don’t want you to go alone.-   
-Greedy.-  
-Always.-  
They both laughed and that was the last thing they shared that night. The next morning, when Atobe woke up, Yukimura was gone. It was better this way, he could not be involved in all that.

It had been several days, and their relationship had not changed at all, Yukimura had the same old face, but at least he had discovered that other side that his slave had and although the agreement said otherwise, it was something he would never forget.


End file.
